1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to advertising, and in particular to generating and managing advertising campaigns based on third-party listings.
2. Description of Related Art
Many advertisers promote their goods and services through online advertising campaigns. Currently, most online advertising campaigns are generated by institutional advertisers (e.g., companies). Such is the case because generating the advertising campaigns requires definition of various campaign parameters (e.g., targeting parameters) and creation of advertisements in accordance with the requirements of various advertising exchange systems. Thus, generating an advertising campaign often requires significant time and advertising knowledge. For an institutional advertiser, developing an advertising campaign is often worthwhile since the advertiser frequently wishes to promote the sale of relatively large volumes of goods and/or services. Thus, the cost (in terms of time) to develop an advertising campaign may be minor in comparison to the potential revenue generated from the sale of the advertiser's goods and services.
In contrast, for people selling goods and services on a smaller scale (e.g., selling an individual good every few months), taking the time and effort to develop advertising campaigns may not be worthwhile. Such is the case because the cost of developing an advertising campaign may be too large in comparison to the potential revenue generated from the sale of such goods and services. As a result, advertising opportunities with respect to smaller scale sales are regularly lost, which adversely impacts the price at which smaller scale sellers are able to sell their goods and services. Thus, what is needed is a way for smaller scale sellers to quickly and easily generate advertising campaigns for their goods and services.